How Deep Is Your Love
by milkabacon
Summary: Polyamorous one-shot fic. Yamamoto x Gokudera x Haru. Why have a love triangle when you can have threesomes? T for themes.


**Title:** How Deep Is Your Love

**Summary: **Polyamorous one-shot fic.

**Pairings:** Yamamoto x Gokudera x Haru, implied Ryohei x Hibari

**Rating:** T+

**Some background info:** Gokudera and Haru dated on and off for a few years, but Gokudera broke it off in the end about 2 months before this takes place.

**Ages:** ~20 years old, technically before the Byakuran incident, but not? Post-canon end, but when they're all adults… _Yeah_.

Why have love triangles when you can have threesomes.

* * *

><p><em>I know your eyes in the morning sun<br>I feel you touch me in the pouring rain  
>And the moment that you wander far from me<br>I wanna feel you in my arms again_

_And you come to me on a summer breeze_  
><em>Keep me warm in your love and then softly leave<em>

It wasn't a surprise to anyone when Hayato and Takeshi started dating. They were perfectly in sync with each other as guardians, as friends, as family. But Hayato still thought there was something missing in their relationship. Yamamoto wasn't stupid. Well he was a baseball freak, now sword freak, but he wasn't stupid.

Yet he was still kind of emotionally inept.

Yes, that's the word.

_Inept_.

The man was keen to his senses, and a perfect hitman. He was sharp, loyal, etc. Gokudera could go on and on. They kept their public displays of affection to a minimum, just to keep things professional. They represented the Vongola family, after all.

The reactions from all the guardians were something to behold. Ryohei's exuberance and enthusiasm for the two of them finally getting together bothered Hibari to the point where he punched the Sun guardian in the gut and left the room.

Ryohei merely gave them a thumbs up to the two and left, running after the other man.

Tsuna's reaction was to be expected, but he showed full support for his guardians.

The only one who had shown any sort of negative reaction was Miura Haru, who was not present upon the announcement of their relationship, considering the fact that she and Gokudera had just gotten into a fight the previous day over something trivial, and she was out shopping, taking Kyoko with her.

Gokudera was walking around the empty hallways later that night, heading towards the kitchen because Yamamoto wanted a stupid glass of milk before bed time.

"_What are you, 10?" "Thanks, Hayato!_"

Opening the door to the kitchen, he encountered Haru sitting atop the counter, eating a slice of the cake she had bought. Her eyes were puffy and her face was red, the corners of her mouth covered with crumbs and chocolate icing.

Her eyes met his with a glare as he walked in.

She was the first to speak up as he poured Yamamoto's drink, "Pour me one too."

He clicked his tongue, but complied, "Why the hell are you up at 2 am eating cake, anyway? What made you cry?"

She was silent as she took the glass, and answered only after drinking half of it.

"Tsuna-kun told me that you and Takeshi-kun are together, now…" she sniffed.

"So, what's it to you, woman? Jealous?"

His reply was meant to be snarky, but when she didn't respond after thirty seconds, he huffed in annoyance.

She wiped away the tears that she convinced herself weren't real as he walked towards her, and hovered over her.

"Is it because Takeshi-kun can give you what Haru can't? Is that why you left me?"

He couldn't answer her.

"Is it because Takeshi-kun is strong and-and Haru is just weak and a woman and-?"

He cut her rambling off with a shitty one-armed hug, and whispered apologies into her ear before turning and leaving her to sob brokenly in the darkness.

*~*O*~*

Yamamoto was not the brightest, and he fully understood that. Of course he wasn't stupid, much to Gokudera's insinuations. There were many things he didn't understand, especially when it came to women or Gokudera.

But when Gokudera started acting more distant, and not like his usual energetic self, Yamamoto was mildly concerned.

"_Maa_, Hayato. What's wrong?"

The man in question was sitting at the foot of his bed, fumbling with his shoelaces and grumbling in frustration. They had been official for about three weeks and sleeping in the same room for far longer than either would publicly admit. Regardless of the fact that it _was_ Gokudera, the grumpiness of the man was more visible than usual.

"It's none of your business, stupid sword-freak."

Yamamoto sighed in an early defeat, moving towards the shorter man, slapping the fumbling hands away and tied his shoes, "Aren't you a little too old to have someone else have to do this for you?"

Gokudera waited until Yamamoto finished before pushing the man away, and ran a hand through his silver hair out of frustration.

"It's about that stupid woman… and you… maybe."

*~*O*~*

A good amount of time had passed after Haru embarrassed herself in the kitchen, and she was finally starting to get over her issues with the man when Yamamoto suddenly pulled her into his bedroom without warning. He was met with a very loud '_HAHI!?'_ as he sat her on the bed next to the last man she wanted to see.

Her face reddened as both men stared at her, mouth open in wanting to say something but no words could come to mind.

Yamamoto broke the silence, "_Ne_, Haru-chan. Have you ever heard of a threesome?"

He was met with a very loud sound of shock and a flurry of embarrassment, incoherent words coming out of her mouth at 100 miles per hour.

Both men grabbed her hands to try to get her to stop and she did.

*~*O*~*

It took her a good week and a half to adjust herself to the idea. She loved Gokudera with all her heart, though she wouldn't admit it to Tsuna (even if it was more than obvious). The thought of dating Yamamoto had never really crossed her mind because of how friendly he was, and how his attitude really only changed around Gokudera.

Gokudera and Yamamoto loved each other very much, although Gokudera was more reluctant (more so out of sheer embarrassment) to say it out loud than Yamamoto, who would occasionally reveal too much about the tenth's right-hand man.

When Yamamoto proposed the idea of a polyamorous relationship, she objected at first. It was a strange, foreign idea. Something she had never thought of. She looked to Gokudera for an explanation, but he merely said that this was_ "the sword freak's idea. I'm not entirely against it, but it still sounds ridiculous_."

Technically speaking, it works out. Both would be able to spend time with Hayato, and Hayato could be with both either Haru or Takeshi (and if he really felt like it, both). She found herself turning red at the idea of all three of them.

_Together_.

So they decided to try it out. They went on dates together. They went on dates with each other, and Yamamoto and Haru grew close. Very close. Part of which was because Gokudera had no verbal filter whatsoever with either.

Conversations became very personal very fast.

On the Saturday night at the end of the third week, Haru knocked on Yamamoto's door, sinking herself into the cotton of her night robe.

She was greeted by Yamamoto, his button-down shirt half open as if he was getting ready to go to bed, and Gokudera sitting on the bed, glasses on and reading a book. He sat up as she entered the room and sat at the foot of the bed.

"Haru wants to… Haru wants to give her answer."

Both men looked at her.

She spoke and she spoke fast, "Haru thinks that Takeshi-kun's idea isn't a bad one and that she wants to try being with Hayato-kun and Takeshi-kun, so that Hayato-kun can be with Takeshi-kun and vice versa but Hayato-kun can also be with Haru!"

There was a pause, "So… Haru would like to try being with Hayato-kun _and_ Takeshi-kun because if Hayato-kun is happy then Haru is also happy, and Takeshi-kun is a very nice man who makes Hayato-kun happy… And Haru wants to make Hayato-kun happy…"

She blushed as she stared down at the blanket, trying to hold herself together from falling apart in embarrassment. _It really wouldn't hurt to try, right?_

Yamamoto smiled and laughed and Gokudera smirked. He was the first man Haru was ever with so naturally he made the first move and kissed her on the cheek, moving to nibble on the lobe of her ear, a sweet spot he had found when they were rambunctious and horny teenagers. Yamamoto pulled Haru away by the hand, putting his forehead to hers and smiling before kissing her gently.

Haru found herself embracing the warmth of Yamamoto's lips and Yamamoto's body as he pulled her towards the center of the bed.

Both men pulled off their shirts and she could only stare at their toned bodies, feeling self conscious under the bunny-print of her cotton pyjamas.

It goes without saying that the pyjamas found their way to the floor eventually.

*~*O*~*

The Vongola mansion steadily became much livelier as three of Tsuna's closest friends became closer. The three would exchange slight glances and even the smallest touch without any words as they passed each other in the halls.

Haru didn't move into the room they shared, as she was Haru, and being Haru constitutes having many things that are Haru-like, but she did spend the night more often than not.

Tsuna didn't know what it was that made those three so close, but he took no heed of it either. Whatever his guardians did to make themselves happy was none of his business unless it was something bad, and since he was receiving no reports of excess property damage or hospital visits (unlike those regarding a certain violent duo) then he would leave them be.

_'Cause we're living in a world of fools  
>Breaking us down<br>When they all should let us be  
>We belong to you and me<em>

*~*~*~* End *~*~*~*

* * *

><p>AN: Lmao I tried im sorry


End file.
